Friendly Stranger
by Mr. Garrison
Summary: COMPLETED: Kag is under alot of stress. She has no friends and her father left her with nothing. She knows she is an outkast, because her actions aren't the same as everyone else. And the only person who understands her is a guy she doesn't even know...
1. Prologue

It was fall. Leaves were trapped on the sill. It was mildly cold. She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha talking across the room. They seemed so smiley and full of information. She thought of how many friends Inuyasha must have had. She wasn't even invited to this dumb party. She just didn't want to sit at home.

No one talked to her. She just stood in the corner on her knees, looking out the window. She kept silent, grateful to be away from her broken home. She frowned seeing a little girl of 6 holding hands with her dad. She wished she had a dad.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned and stood. It was Kikyo.

"You weren't invited Kagome!" She spat. "I'm telling on you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What have i ever done to you? Can't you be nice to me? I don't want inuyasha, you can have him, just stop bothering me all of the time."

Kikyo fumbled for words. "I don't want inuyasha either." She said setting her plastic cup of apple juice down on an end table. "He's got someone already. I think her name is uh..." She picked up her juice, took a gulp and put it back down and swallowed. "Uh... Giovani I think."

"Yuck." Kagome shook her head. "She's the one who crawls on the bathrooms' stalls' walls. She's like a spider or something..."

Kikyo nodded. "so anyways, i'm still telling on you."

Kagome thought she had gotten away with it by attempting to befriend kikyo, but Kikyo was just as worse as she was before the small talk. She nodded back and walked away. She felt like going up to Inuyasha and talking to him. But that would be dumb. She and inuyasha hardly knew each other. They had never engaged into a real conversation in their lives. He was always the person she saw though. At home, School, parties, everywhere. She and him met each other at the beginning of school and they liked each other. They always flirted. But it stopped one day when inuyasha got interested in the prettier girls, and his personality was a distant memory for her and she basically didn't know who he was.

The room became louder and a big knock in the side blew her thoughts away and she fell to the ground. She quickly sat up, confused.

Inuyasha was on his knees next to her blushing and all the kids were laughing. She didn't understand what was so funny. She stood and inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha pushed past the crowd and shoved miroku with a grin.

Then everything went quiet as the birthday girl walked up to Kagome. she sneered meanly and she held a glass cup filled with hawaiian punch.

"Where's your invitation?" She asked folding her arms.

Everyone looked at Kagome intently.

"At home..." She blushed and hunched over, embarrassed at all of the eyes on her. "I didn't bring it, but you invited me. I know it." She felt guilty for lying.

The girl rolled her eyes. "What color was the card?"

She started to answer but she heard someone whisper 'Yellow!' and she repeated it. "Yellow." She felt very lucky.

The girl glared and splashed the juice on her and threw the cup at her, and it smashed into small glass shardson her shoulder. "Wrong-- It was Pink."

The room was in an uproar and everyone laughed at her. She shook her head and faced everyone. The only person she saw who wasn't laughing was Inuyasha.


	2. The mute

**About 6 years later...**

Kagome walked slowly through the hallway of Lucky Kiss high. She noticed all of the girls in groups with their friends as they skipped to their 7th period classes. She seemed to be the only one by herself. She felt so left out, but she was used to the feeling since no one talked to her ever.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs as the late bell rang. Everyone around her made more noise and sped towards their classes, but she sat on the 6th step of the stairs and took off her bookbag and rested it next to her. She put her head on her hands and elbows on her knees and stared straight ahead. It wasn't even worth running for. She wasn't going to 7th period.

It had been 2 years since she'd said a word and everyone thought she was a mute. She simply refused to talk. Why talk? There was no one to talk to. She'd actually gotten very used to speaking in her mind only.

She waited there for the rest of the period and ran out to the buses when the dismissal bell rang. She sat in the very back.

"THREE TO A SEAT TODAY!" The bus driver announced. Everyone scrambled for a comfortable seat that wasn't cramped. When a large kid asked to sit with 2 people they told them to lose weight or sit somewhere else. The kids were always doing something mean on the bus, so the seniors always sat in the very front so the driver could keep track of them.

No one sat with her. They seemed they would rather die than sit with her. The bus started to vibrate and drive off the bus ramp. A boy with twitchy ears and long silver hair pushed past everyone and walked up to her seat.

"Can i sit here?" He asked beginning to take his bookbag off his shoulders.

She nodded and scooted over. He put his bag on the floor and sat next to her. He was quiet for a minute then he turned to her.

"I think we've met before." He suggested. She only shrugged. He didn't notice. "Is your name Kagarama?"

She shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked.

She shrugged.

He laughed. "Oh i get it. The silent treatment. I bet we have met before-- and i did something to make you mad right?"

She shook her head. His mood dropped from cheerful to annoyed.

"Can't you talk?" He asked folding his arms. Gigi patted his shoulder and he turned. "What do you want, Gigi?"

"She can't talk, she's a mute." Gigi informed him. "Just so you know that you're talking to yourself. No one even talks to her anyway cause she can't say anything."

The boy didn't answer. He turned back to Kagome. "You can't talk? No wonder. Sorry about what i said." He sighed. "Wish i knew that."

She smiled slightly. She did remember this boy. He was the one that fell on her at the party in 5th grade. He hadn't laughed at her when she was caught in a party she wasn't invited to.

"What's it like not being able to say anything? Can you write your name down or anything?" The boy seemed interested in this. "I'm Inuyasha."

She nodded, meaning to tell him that she knew who he was.

"Is that a yes to the writing?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded because there was no way to explain what she meant.

"Write it." Inuyasha ripped out a piece of paper and handed her a black ink pen. She look startled but she scribbled down her name and gave him the pen.

"Kagome." He read it. He looked up at her. "I don't remember you, but your face. i remember your face." Inuyasha nodded at the piece of paper. "Do you know if we've met?"

She thought about it a moment. If she told him where they'd met and that he'd fell on her, he'd remember her. He would ignore her again. She shook her head.

"Then we haven't met." Inuyasha said.

She shook her head no.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Inuyasha smiled and didn't talk the rest of the way home.


	3. Too soon

Kagome walked to her bus stop quietly as usual.

She waited alone in the cold, pulling leaves out of her hair. But it didn't do much since they kept blowing into her hair.

The bus pulled up in front of her and she got on. The bus was nearly empty. She happened to pass Inuyasha and Miroku on the way to the back and inuyasha stopped her.

" It's Kagome right?" He said clinging to her wrist. He was examining her black mini skirt without much interest in his own question. "Am i right?"

She noticed this and she covered her legs with her hands and nodded. She continued to walk quietly to the back and she sat down. She closed her eyes and slept all the way to school.

She didn't feel like doing homework the night before and she wasn't planning on doing it today. She would just take the yells and punishments. It didn't bother her.Being around people didn't effect her. She had nothing to say anyway.

At school she walked slowly to 1st period which was her elective. Dance. She didn't do much in dance except follow directions. Nothing extra. She didn't want to put in any more effort in her performance than she had to. She was too lazy and she felt tired and stressed all of the time.

Today she did nothing except stand around. The teacher chose not to bother her though, because she knew very well that Kagome was depressed. She could understand that.

After 1st period Kagome went to second, and on the way she saw inuyasha. He was everywhere she went! She didn't say anything of course. Or use body language or anything. But inuyasha always said 'hi' to her in the halls. She liked that, but she didn't feel like they were friends.

After school she decided to walk home. She didn't want to meet up with inuyasha again, he made her feel like she was forced to write or talk to him. She still thought he was nice though. No one ever greets her between classes or anything. No one's ever been interested in her, as a matter of fact! Still. It was a very fast friendship and she wasn't used to immediate relationships. But why was this guy interested in her? What had she done? Was it her quietness? Or her looks, or what? She couldn't tell. The gold in Inuyasha's eyes kept intruders out. He was so unpredictable.


	4. The Miserable Girl on the 5th Story

Kagome went home. It was in the cruelest of the projects. Many guys from the sidewalk wolf-whistled and said stuff like 'Girl i'd take you home!' ,but this didn't bother her because she ignored it.

Her mom lay on the couch with a beer bottle in her hand and she was passed out completely. kagome was used to this. her mom always passed ou on the couch whenever she drank, which was everyday.

She went into her room and lay on her bed. She wished she had a better life than this. She'd seen pictures of celebrity people's houses like Ciara or Snoop or P.Diddy. She wished she could live like that. Not in the middle of the projects.

She buried her face in a pillow and held her breathe. She didn't have the courage and boldness to kill herself, but it was relieving to pretend to. After a moment she exhaled and uncovered her face and began to pick off the peeling pant off the walls. This was the most fun thing there was to do in this nasty old house.

She finally got bored of peeling paint off her bedroom wall and when she was finished, there was a big space with no paint on it and just plain wood. She got up and started to search for something to eat. It was night time and since they didn't have electricity she couldn't se anything. She felt her way to the kitchen.

She reached for the refrigerator door handle and pulled it causing it to brake off with a loud snap. She stomped her foot and threw it behind her and listened to the sound of it landing on a few dirty pots and pans. She was pleased at her sudden release of anger and she smiled a bit.

She forced the fridge door open and searched around.

Ketchup, cheese, water, mayonaise, soy sauce, and a few bruised apples. Kagome was angry once again. Nothing to eat at all. She bent down to grab the best looking apple and she took a bite. it was sweet and juicy but sour from the deep gashes.

She threw the apple away when she found a small worm crawling in a hole on the other side that she hadn't examined. She ran to the bathroom and threw up violently. She lay her head on the counter with an empty stomach and a bad taste in her mouth. She started towards the window in her room. She was on the 5th story of these trashy apartments.

She opened the window and stuck her head out to look. It would definitly kill her if she jumped. But painless probably. She crawled out and carefully stepped on the flowerpot counter. It was thin but it supported her. She looked down and changed her mind and quickly went back in the house. It was so tempting, but she would make something of herself one day, and she would only live once.

I know this was a short chapter but i didn't have much time! I'll write more, don't worry!


	5. Hang with us sometime?

Kagome went to school, miserable about the other day. She'd had worse, but it wasn't the time for her to be messed with. She hated everyone that day. No one knew her temper since she never spoke, but if they pushed her just because he wouldn't talk to them, she'd push them back, and they wouldn't suspect it was her.

She skipped 7th period again that day, because she could and her mother was always too drunk to care.

She rested on the top step, thinking to herself about what kind of life she could have had, when she heard loud familiar voices down the hallway. She looked behind her-- it was Inuyasha and Miroku and another girl was with them. The two boys wore basically the same style clothing, but the girl with them wore a Missy Elliot type hat with a ribbon on top, tight jeans, and a baby tee. She looked like a flooze to Kagome.

The girl pushed Miroku with a glare and grin. "Boy, you need to stop!" She giggled.

Miroku slid his hand down her back again and she slapped him quickly on the cheek and pushed his hand. But he didn't take it as a threat. He laughed along with Inuyasha.

"Sango, if you don't like it why are you laughing?" Miroku asked as he started towards the stairs. She didn't answer. She put her pale hand in his face.

Inuyasha stopped right in front of Kagome. "You skipping class too?" He asked.

She nodded and looked away. Her question lingered on her tongue, but she couldn't ask it. 'Why do you like me, Inuyasha?' She felt like asking him so badly. But she wouldn't speak at all and give herself away.

The girl put her hand on her hip and leaned to one side. "Who's this girl?" She looked mean.

"Kagome." Inuyasha turned to her. "She can't talk. She's a mute or something and she doesn't have any friends."

Miroku grinned. "She's cute."

Sango slapped his stomach with the back of her hand. "You're such a playa Miroku, You know that?"

Kagome felt uncomfortable at this point and she wished they'd go away. She turned from inuyasha and continued to stare straight ahead and she pulled her bookbag on her lap.

"She seems cool and all." The girl the boys called Sango said nodded her head silently. "Maybe she can hang out with us or something."

No one disagreed. Inuyasha seemed excited but he covered it with a nod back. "That would be cool i guess." He said hiding his cute blush. "You wanna hang out with us sometime?"

Kagome shrugged.

Sango sighed. "Yes or no, we have trouble to cause." She shifted her weight on on a different foot and leaned to the side.

"You're a less troublemaker than Kagome!" Miroku said laughing. Sango smacked him again, but still he didn't seem very effected at all by this.

Kagome thought a small moment then shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"Cool." Sango said smoothly. "We'll see you on the bus."


	6. Better off

Kagome avoided going on the bus after school. She didn't want to meet those kids. She liked them but she didn't want to be bothered, and she was upset. She didn't know exactly why she was upset. She didn't have a reason, she just wasn't in a good mood. She never really was.

She started towards home but stopped and looked the other way. It was beautiful on the opposite side. New built trees and outdoor cats running through freshly mowed lawns. Why couldn't she live there? She lived way over there-- in the middle of the ghetto with nothing but water service, which she could barely afford. She started down the road of this cute neighborhood and smiled as she saw about 6 cute tabbys play with the sprinkler as it shot out fresh water. Few drank from it.

She noticed the lawn gnomes staring back at her and she walked up on the lawn to examine it. She pulled down her short yellow skirt and got on her knees. She poked the gnome twice and a woman came out of the house, her arms folded.

She stood respectivly but she was embarrassed.

"You darn kids get off my lawn!" She yelled waving a rolled up newspaper. She was quite old. "Or i'll call the police on you! Ya dang nuisances!"

Kagome back away.

"Well aren't ya gonna say something?" The lady came out and fixed her gnome. She turned to Kagome and swatted her with her newspaper.

Kagome flinched and jumped back.

"On with ya! Ya little pill! Go! Shoo!"

She ran away out of the neighborhood, her face red. How stupid of her. She could always just look from afar. It was for display only, probably. She went home with a hot face still.

She just kicked the door open since there was no lock.

"Kagome!" Her mom yelled hugging her. "Where've you been? I was worried."

_what a surprise, _Kagome thought to herself. She said nothing though.

"Kagome Higurashi, TALK TO ME!" Her mom broke into sobs and she took a swig from a wine bottle. "I work so hard for you! And this is how you repay me! I won't listen to those dumb doctors, you're not a mute!"

Kagome shrugged and went to her room. Her mom's emotions meant nothing. She never paid attention to Kagome when she was crying. The first day without dad was horrible, and Kagome cried and moped every moment of the day. But her mom didn't support her or help her with anything. She was clueless what love was, because she felt none for anyone.

If she lived in that house with the gnome and the old lady, she would have been better off.


	7. Writing on the Stall

The next day at school she wandered aimlessly through the halls. It was 4th period and she'd asked to go to the bathroom, planning to stay gone. She slid her pinky on the rough bumpy ridges on the walls. It tickled and it was amusing while she thought about things as she skipped to the bathroom. She was in a good mood that day. She wasn't bothered, her mom actually kissed her goodbye and didn't have a ciggarette or a beer in her hand, the weather was cool, the fridge was full, she was happy.

This was the best day she'd had in about a month. She smiled as she came to the bathroom. She opened the door and hopped inside. She set her hall pass on the floor and went into a stall. She didn't have to go, but there was a teacher in there and she didn't want to get into trouble.

She stood there boredly waiting for the teacher to go away. Since she was there she turned to examine the writing on the stall wall.

The one was written with smudged rasberry colored lipstick. It said: Inuyasha's the hottest and he's mine.

She'd seen those before, no surprise.

Another was in pencil: 'Sango dresses like Jalo!'

Another in red pen: 'kikyo is such an idiot tattletale, i'd kill her if there were no laws. i might anyway. love your baby girl, Gigi'

That one was crossed out and attempted to be scribbled over, but it was bold and juicy so everyone could still see it and be able to read it without struggle.

The last one that wasn't erased or scribbled over was pretty long: 'anyone know this girl who doesn't talk? She thinks she owns this place, skipping classes and crap. She sits in her own seat on the bus like she owns the thing! She should like, share or something. and also, inuyasha is MINE! She needs to back off cuz----'

The rest was smudged and erased off. She glared at it and licked her palm and started to rub it off. It was still there, but she was satisfied that it couldn't be read. She grabbed her hall pass and stormed out of the bathroom.


	8. Phone number

Kagome went on the bus today and inuyasha stopped her in the aisle.

"Sit with me today, Kaggi."

She was startled at the cute little nickname. She liked it. She sat next to him shyly and lifted her bookbag strap off her shoulder. She put it on the floor.

"you're so quiet." Inuyasha said timidly. "You're easy to talk to since you don't interupt or anything. I kind of like that." He was blushing, but not too much because he didn't say anything goochy to her.

She nodded. She wished she could talk to him without him telling anyone that she could speak. But that wouldn't happen in a million years. Everyone in this school gossiped.

"So when is your birthday? Any time soon?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. Once again he locked her in a situation she couldn't get out of. Conversation. She didn't like to talk to anyone. It was always that way. But she had no choice. She nodded.

Inuyasha slipped her a pen and a notebook. "When?"

She took them and shakily scribbled down her birth date. '_1988 August 16' _She gave them back to him.

Inuyasha read them quickly. "Oh, that's a few months from now. What kind of stuff do you like, anyway?" He seemed interested in everything she did or wrote.

She shrugged but in her mind she was thinking, _how about a house, electricity, food, or even a decent mom._

"Oh come on there has to be something." Inuyasha grinned as the bus started to pull out of the bus ramp and to the first bus stop. "Perfume, clothes... that stuff?"

She shook her head and turned away hoping it would give him the idea that she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But it didn't. He tapped her. She turned irritably.

"So, can i have your number?"

She blushed wildly at this and he blushed along with her. She shrugged.

"If you don't um... want me to know your number that's fine with me." Inuyasha suddenly regretted his question.

She thought a minute. What could it hurt? She took the notebook from him and wrote down her number. He took it gratefully, still blushing. his eyes shined with embarrassment but he thanked her and promised he wouldn't give her number to anyone else. she smiled and nodded once.

When the bus reached her neighborhood inuyasha eyed her as she stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked before she left.

She nodded and took her bag off the floor and got off the bus. She walked home slowly, watching the bus drive away. She smiled smally, then it turned into a big, blushing grin. She skipped into the house, hardly realizing her mother laying drunk on the couch and the trash around the house.


	9. A Mute on the Phone

Kagome woke up sweaty in the middle of the night. Her face was burning up and she had no idea what happened. She thrashed the sheets off of her and she dashed to the bathroom and tried hard to see herself through the mirror since there was no light. Her face was fine and the burning had gone away. How weird. She rinsed her face with cold water and went back to her room.

She woke up a couple of times with the same reaction. But she kept getting used to it as the hours went by.

The next morning it was saturday and she "woke" after a night of restlessness. She set out an outfit: a red tank top and frilly jean skirt. These clothes were old but expensive. She'd bought them when she lived with her father. He was wealthy enough to afford everything she wanted. But now she had nothing.

She got undressed and she turned the bath water onto hot. She closed the door and stepped in the tub. She gasped at how hot it was, but she got used to it as her whole body sunk in the water. She leaned down until her whole body except her head was out of the water. She relaxed, which most of the time she was unable to do.

Kagome began to lather her hair with cheap shampoo and conditioner. Luckily her hair was soft with any kind of brand shampoo, because her mom's hair was knarly with the shampoo they could only afford. She took a breathe and sunk her head in the water to rinse it out-- then the phone rang.

She popped up out of the water and breathed. She was shocked and confused-- but she realized it was the phone

Kagome jumped out of the tub and threw a towel over herself and she rushed to the phone in her room.

She picked it up, but said nothing.

"Uh... is Kagome there?" A voice asked.

She shrugged.

"Hello?"

She breathed once, trying to let the person know she was there.

"Oh it is you! It's me, inuyasha." The voice sighed. " oh yeah...I forgot about that, you can't talk. What am i gonna do with a phone number talking to a mute? Sorry..."

She giggled a little.

"What's so funny-- i mean-- uh... see you at school." Inuyasha seemed smally disappointed.

Kagome nodded and hung up. Strange. He didn't realize that she wouldn't talk on the phone? She went back to the bath tub and got back in, relaxing a little more.

She sat there, wishing she would bring herself to talk to inuyasha. It couldn't be that hard. She tried to force herself to say something, but she shook her head. No way was she going to talk just for some guy she didn't even know.


	10. Halfly Robbed

Kagome spent her saturday walking around the park. It was a pretty place she'd never been to. Couples and little kids ran around chasing one another. She was amused by the teenagers game, she'd never seen them act so playful.

Her mind whirred on inuyasha. She thought about him alot. He must think she's a dork or something. He probably only felt bad for her because she had no friends. She appreciated his kindness, but didn't think it was at all respectful.

Kagome sat on a park bench next to a little girl who was swinging her feet up and down. She smiled at the girl, and the girl smiled up at her.

"My name's Mooshi!" She said in a loud, attention craving voice. "What's your's, big girl?"

Kagome shrugged but kept smiling.

"Tell me or i'll bite you!" She said growling. Kagome wasn't at all offended.

She shook her head and patted the girls hand. The girl seemed upset but she sighed.

"But that's not fair..." Suddenly the girl's mother called her and she got up to run to her. Kagome enjoyed the girl's company, but didn't mind her leaving. No one was quiet in this place. They seemed to be afraid of silence, when really silence was golden.

Kagome skipped through the cement pathway that lead to a small lake. She smiled as she walked, in a fantastic mood. She never had time to do this sort of thing. She was always cooped up in the apartment. But today was her day to feel free, but still, her love was locked in a cell in her heart and someone swallowed the key.

She started towards the lake when someone grabbed her from behind. She stayed still, her heart started to pound wildly. She didn't dare turn to find who it was.

"Gimme your money." She heard in a raspy, loud voice. There were no witnesses around her. Everyone was by the hotdog stand. "What you waitin' for punk?" the voice said.

She turned around to see a tall man with a dull knife, but the ends were still deadly. She immediately scanned her pockets for cash, but she only had a few quarters. She handed them to him shakily and she backed away only to be grabbed again and forced against the guy.

"This is all you got?" He asked angrily, shoving the money back to her. "Gimme all your cash girl before i split you in half! I'll do it. I swear, i've killed 7 people in my life."

She gave them back to him and turned all her pockets inside out to show him she didn't have anything else to give him. She started to feel her eyes burn with small tears, but they refused to come out, and even if they wanted to she wouldn't let them go.

"Dammit... come with me!"

She obeyed and stayed close to him, her whole body trembling with fear. What would happen to her? Where was this guy taking her?

Kagome was forced in a dark alley. She didn't panic.

_Just do what this guy says and you'll be fine..._ She thought fearfully. But the thought of that calmed her some. She stood where he told her to and didn't speak.

"So, you around here?" He was feeling her arms. She didn't fight, but she nodded. "That's cool. You sure you don't have any money? Cause if i search around and i find even a dime, i'll slit your throat and leave you here to bleed to death, you understand? Give me all the money you have right now, this is your chance to live."

Her heart raced and she shook her head, taking off her shoes and showing him every pocket and fold. He nodded his assent.

"K. You can go, but don't tell anyone about this, i didn't do anything to you, right?" He stared meanly into her eyes. "I swear if you say a word..."

She nodded. How could she anyway? She wasn't gonna talk.

"Before you go, girl, you know you so fine?" He grinned at her, showing expensive gold teeth. "You the finest girl i've met, and you so smooth too."

She blushed and nodded once more.

"K you can go. Go!" He shooed her and she dashed out of the alley, a couple of grateful tears slipping from her cheek. She wasn't going to that park for a looong time. That was a promise.


	11. The Cutest Invitation

Kagome went home and slept the day away. Nothing else she could do...

The next morning was sunday, but she felt as if she belonged at school at the moment. She walked to school and tried to open the front gate. It was locked and janitors were scattered all over the courtyard sweeping up soda bottles and cans.

She shrugged and climbed over it. She cut her leg a couple times but no bleeding involved.

"Hey lil' missy, schools out today! It's sunday!" One of the janitors said resting on his broom.

She nodded knowingly.

"Get you cute lil' bottom back home then, if ya know!"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh-- i hate this... No escuella aki." He said in broken spanish. She didn't even know what he said. She shook her head and shrugged again.

"I can't speak japanese!" He groaned. "Go HOME!"

She nodded and climbed over the fence, hearing the janitor mumble 'kids these days...'. Didn't bother her much, she continued home without thinking of anything. It was easy to do that.

She awaited the next day and she happily went to school. She climbed on the bus with a smile and she pushed her raven hair behind her. It was a pain to nearly step on her hair at the length it was, but she couldn't afford a hair cut. Nor scissors.

She sat in the back, inuyasha was in the front. He turned to look at her and he waved blushing. She waved back, but not so nicely, just a quick hi.

He worded the sentence but didn't say anything. 'you skipping 7th period again?'

She nodded. He nodded too.

'me too.' he worded once again. She shrugged, wondering exactly why. He smiled cutely at her. 'can i sit with you?'

She nodded and began to scoot over as he stood and walked up to her seat and sat.

"Thanks." he said in his voice. "It's so boring sitting next to Kikyo. She only talks about shrimp and her cats. But you're pretty interesting to talk to."

'How?' she wished she could say, but she smiled and nodded. She felt his shirt, it was smooth as red. She had no idea why she was doing this.

He noticed her hand and he looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

She blushed and took her hand away. She didn't do anything, she stared out the window, avoiding him completely. She wished she hadn't done that. How stupid of her, now inuyasha had the idea that she liked him or something. She was sure of it, because boys just love to flatter themselves. Well they're all wrong.

"It's ok!" Inuyasha assured her. "I'm not mad or anything, why would i be? You didn't do anything wrong did you? Like put a sign on me or..." He started to believe himself and he checked his sleeve just to be sure, but nothing was there so he forgot about it.

"So you know the prom in a month? Remember, Mrs. Kamoni announced it Friday? -- oh right, you skipped 4th. Well she told us that a prom was taking place in a month, and i thought that was cool since prom's mean absolutely no school work. Just eating and stuff." Inuyasha's voice lowered until he finished, and he seemed like his sentence was imcomplete.

_What is this guy, some kind of stalker? _She thought in her mind. _I know it... He's gonna ask me to go with him, i'm sure of it. Oh great, what a hard question to answer._

"So my girlfriend Giovani dumped me like 4 years ago and i have no one to go with. So i'll just go alone. You going alone too?" He asked her, suddenly figuring out ways to ask her out.

She nodded, not even sure if she was going.

"What a coincidence!" Inuyasha said with a hint of releif in his voice. "Well since neither of us are going with anyone, you maybe wanna go together or something? It's just sort of lonely watching everyone else being with someone when you're with only yourself, we can go as friends, because that's what we are right?"

His meek, embarrassed speech made her heart flip. She was so excited that a guy was actually asking her out to a dance! Never had she recieved so much care in her life, but the question still rested in her mind, a question we really wanted answered.

'_Why does this guy like me?'_


	12. Who to choose was Obvious

Kagome looked into the mirror. She'd remembered the whole 'conversation' in her head. Yes, she'd agreed to go with him. And she felt bad for not actually saying it. But he wasn't able to know that she was even able to talk, so he couldn't find out ever.

She liked this guy alot now, but not that much. She was always willing to sit with him at lunch or on the bus. Inuyasha seemed to always gaze into her eyes like he was looking for something-- possibly her heart, but she didn't even think she had one.

She wished she was thinner, though she was pretty fit like she needed to be. Still, she cared now that she looked nice, since she had Inuyasha to flirt with everyday.

Every moment she looked so much forward to that dance. She knew how much time she'd have to wait, but he made it sound so fun. Especially to be with someone through it.

Kagome got on the school bus the next day, excited to sit next to inuyasha and just relax and listen to him gossip and tell her good news and stuff like that. She clambered onto the school bus and cheerfully hopped in the seat next to inuyasha.

"Hi, Kaggi." Inuyasha said in a soft sad voice. She immediately wondered what was wrong, but she didn't ask.

"Sorry about my crappy mood." he said. "My pet just died."

She looked at him, exchanging a look of understanding support. She shook her head and closed her eyes. He nodded at her and smiled.

"But you're sort of a good help to me, since no one really cares much. They always say 'it was just a mouse.' But not you. What? You like mice?"

She shuddered a bit. She expected it to be a dog or something. She nodded, only to make him happier. He grinned.

"Anything new with you?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing's ever new for you. Same thing everyday." Inuyasha sighed. "You're very lucky not to live such a stressful life like i have to..."

She smiled and shrugged. She wasn't sure if they were dating... actually that thought never really crossed her mind. She only assumed them as friends. But inuyasha secretly wished for more. He was sure it was clear to her that he liked her, but she had no clue what he felt.

The two skipped 7th like almost always and hung around the stairs with Miroku and Sango. Sango seemed very jealous of Kagome since she was getting most of the attention.

"I can talk you know." Sango kept saying. "Why not talk to me? I can actually answer you guys." But they seemed more interested in Kagome than Sango's motor-mouth. She kept trying to look attractive, but this didn't get any attention. Not even from Miroku. Finally she gave up and lost it, storming back to class angrily.

"You're so easy to talk to." Miroku said rather quietly.

"That's what i said." Inuyasha said with a show-offy voice. Kagome blushed and smiled a cute 'thank you' to them. "She's so quiet you barely know she's there."

She felt like hugging inuyasha for all of his compliments, but she controlled herself, as much as she desired to. She smiled only at him, with shining teeth and perfectly shaped lips. He wanted to hug her as much as she wanted to hug him.

"Hey kagome, wanna go to the dance with me?" Miroku asked suddenly. Inuyasha noticed in a hurry.

"Uh-- sorry Miroku. She's going with me, but i promise you can take Sango." Inuyasha was so proud about his claim of a partner. He knew that Miroku wanted her, and he couldn't! Because she was taken!

Miroku shook it off. "So you wanna? Rather than this guy?"

She shrugged.

"Of course she doesn't! She wants to go with me." Inuyasha insisted with an arrogant tone. "Isn't that right? When i asked you you said yes."

She nodded. And she frowned a sorry at Miroku. Miroku got upset.

"That's cool... You don't like me, i'll go with Sango. Not that she even said yes."

_These guys have to stop making me feel so guilty... I already feel like crap now._

Kagome knew she couldn't go with both. But she liked those boys so much. They were filled with humor and jokes and information, they were both her friends. But inuyasha was the one who had gotten those two to like her. And he did all the work to make her warm up to him, she wanted to go with him, even if she would make Miroku dateless. Inuyasha wouldn't like her anymore if she chose miroku, whose done nothing to get her to like him or feel comfortable. Inuyasha deserved to go with her, and she knew it.


	13. The Mute's a Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own ROSS. Duh. I'm just using it, so don't sue me! I can't afford to lose this fic.

Kagome was very patient as the month went by. She didn't obsess over the dance or anything, but now that it was the day she couldn't stop thinking about it. Though she knew she couldn't afford a nice dress, she stole 20 dollars and when to ROSS and bought a cute but cheap dress. It looked about a hundred dollars. That was basically the plan.

She put it on and felt her curvy waist. It was taut and cute in her opinion. She brushed her hair until it layered perfectly and certain parts curved outward.

She started to go outside. Maybe inuyasha was already at school or something.

Kagome walked painfully in her highheels all the way to the school. Luckily inuyasha met her at the gate with a friendly smile.

"Hi! Thought you'd never make it." He said walking up to her.

She smiled and they embraced eachother's hands as they went to the theator, where the dance was held. The night was gloomy and dark, but her mood was bright and sunny.

Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome. She smiled at him and winked. His face turned red but he smiled back.

They basically only stood at the punch table, eating all the shrimp and chips. They weren't noticed much. But Kagome was having a good time listening to Inuyasha ramble on. She liked hearing him talk. It was more relaxing than talking herself.

The D.J put on a slow song and the two barely noticed it.

"This goes out to all the couples out there." He said pretending to be cool. "So take her hand, and pull her out to the dance floor." He said it, looking right at them, since everyone else was dancing.

Kagome happily twirled on the dance floor and held out her hand to inuyasha. He took it and they positioned into the proper dancing style and they rocked side to side, gazing into each other's eyes.

They didn't do anything but start pushing their bodies closer to each other until they weren't shy to dance with skill. The slow song ended and Kagome didn't let go of inuyasha, though she knew inuyasha was trying to break free from her embrace.

"Kagome-- what are you-- let go." Inuyasha pulled at her arm and she finally let him go. Though she didn't want to. Her heart jumped, trying to reach out at him. She felt as if it would burst out of her chest any moment.

The D.J put on another slow one, and Kagome quickly started to dance with him once again. Inuyasha saw her eagerness, but he didn't understand what was the rush.

"Kagome you--"

"Just dance." She said-- then inuyasha gasped and let go of her. She backed away with her hand over her mouth. She'd spoken the first time in 2 years.

"You're talking, Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out. "How? I thought..."

"I'm sorry." She said dustily. She wasn't so used to talking. "But... I'm sorry i lied ok? I thought talking was a waste of time cause... There was no one to talk to anyway. Why say anything?"

Inuyasha seemed upset. "All of this time though! Everyone thought you were a mute!" Their small fight blended with the soft song, but they hardly noticed they were around anyone.

She started to cry. "But see my dad left me! And he was my only therapist! I could only talk to him! And when i lost him--"

"That's nice and all, but i really believed you. I felt so bad you couldn't say anything. But i liked you, and i regret that. I hate liars. And that's what you are... And i can't believe i asked you to come to this dance with me. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Goodbye." He left the theator leaving her with a river of tears streaming down her cheeks. She started to go after him, but she was suddenly blinded by a gush of warm tears and she sat down and covered her face shamefully.


	14. Love at First Kiss

Kagome finally gathered the strength to get up and run after inuyasha. She tripped over her heels and dress, but she didn't care. She felt her heart unlock and she felt weightless when she looked into inuyasha's honey eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She cried as she sped down the halls. She couldn't see him, but she assumed he'd be near his locker or something.

She came to a stop seeing two teens dancing alone, with no music. She scowled at them jealously and continued to run after inuyasha. She didn't really know if he was still in the school, but seeing two perky canine ears let her know he was.

She ran up to him, trapping him in a big hug. He was startled and he pried her off him.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry!" She cried. "Please forgive me i know how stupid i am but i really really--"

Inuyasha shook his head in dusgust. "I can't believe i fell for you!"

She stopped crying and she hiccuped once. "You... fell for me?"

"Yeah! And i had this gift and everything. And i'm so stupid to believe that a girl is mute. Someone that understod me perfectly coudn't be mute... It's not fair for you to do something this serious. Highschool isn't a joke. The people are real here Kagome. Not the ones that'll run off and tell the teacher-- well except for Kikyo-- But you have to understand--"

"Stop!" She yelled holding her head. "I don't wanna hear it! I'm sorry inuyasha, you have to stop this! I said i was sorry and if you don't accept that you don't love me, which means i don't love you!" She hadn no idea what she was saying. But she somehow got through to inuyasha.

"I'm sorry-- you just surprised me." Inuyasha hugged her. "I wasn't expecting you to just talk-- right out of the blue." He hugged her tighter and tighter.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered.

"What?"

She didn't say anything else. She got on her tip-toes and landed a pressured kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and continued to hug her.

"Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. "Cause... For some reason it seems like this happened so fast... And isn't this a little quick to be in love?"

"Love at first kiss." Kagome said nodding. "I've heard that the minute two people share a kiss, they realize that they are with their true love."

"But that can't be--"

"If you want it to be, it's true." Kagome smiled at him. He smiled and nodded his assent.

"I believe it. And i love you."

They started to walk down the hallway and past the gates and to his house.

**Can you believe it? The Fic is over. Yup, only two days to complete it. AMAZING. Well i write alot so there's your answer. Thank you all for reading! Love ya'll!**


	15. The End

**Well, That's the end. Yeah it was short. And there was no lemon. So So sorry, AriesGal. i know you wanted one :D. Well i put a tiny lime in there for ya, which almost LEADS to a lemon if you can tell. Know what i mean? So thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! Love you Love you Love you!**


End file.
